


Walentynka Sherlocka Holmesa

by lady_Raspberry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Sherlock, Valentine's Day, kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Raspberry/pseuds/lady_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnowi nawet przez myśl by nie przeszło, że on i Sherlock mieliby obchodzić Święto zakochanych. Wystarczało im to, co już mieli. W Walentynki jednak okazuje się, że Sherlock potrafi zaskoczyć Johna w naprawdę uroczy i bardzo sherlockowy sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walentynka Sherlocka Holmesa

**Author's Note:**

> Z okazji Walentynek wszystkim zakochanym parom życzę tony, tooony miłości. :)  
>  Fanfiction dedykowane mojej przyjaciółce, Angelice. Happy Valentine's Day, Sunshine!

 Sherlock upewnił się, że John wydostał się z uliczki tuż za nim i poczekał aż ten do niego dołączy. Sprawa skończyła się równie szybko, jak zaczęła i nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Udało im się złapać fałszywego taksówkarza, który kursował po ulicach Londynu, próbując złapać w swoje sidła jak najwięcej młodych dziewczyn. Najczęściej szczęście uśmiechało się do niego w nocy, gdy naiwne panienki niczego nieświadome wsiadały do jego samochodu i nigdy nie docierały z powrotem do domu. Sherlock nie lubił takich spraw, nie wnosiły nic nowego, lecz zrobił to, ponieważ pomyślał, że John mógłby się trochę… Jak to ludzie mówią? Rozerwać? Ach, tak. Pomyślał, że John mógłby się rozerwać po całym dniu spędzonym w klinice. Tym bardziej, że wyraźnie widział, w jak bardzo podłym nastroju był dzisiaj przyjaciel.

 Z daleka zauważył nadjeżdżający radiowóz, z którego dzięki Bogu wysiadł Lestrade, lecz zanim do nich podszedł, Sherlock zerknął na skutego w kajdanki mężczyznę, który gdyby nie John znalazłby się już po drugiej stronie Londynu. Po chwili był już w rękach policji, a ci przy użyciu siły zaprowadzili go do radiowozu. Wtedy Sherlock powoli przeniósł swój wzrok na Johna i dostrzegł małą strużkę krwi płynącą wzdłuż jego kości policzkowej. Krople deszczu próbowały się jej pozbyć, lecz najwyraźniej rozcięcie powstałe podczas szarpaniny musiało być na tyle głębokie, by nie mogło zaprzestać krwawienia.

 - Wy dwaj – wszystko w porządku? – Lestrade pojawił się z parasolem u ich boku, na co John jedynie skinął głową.

 - Nie miał żadnych wspólników, działał w pojedynkę – odezwał się Sherlock, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy Johna.

 - Nikt mu nie pomagał? Sam nie dałby rady zatrzeć swoich śladów po tylu napadach.

 - Zważ uwagę na to, że w większości były to prostytutki. Kto przejmuje się prostytutkami?

 - Sherlock odnalazł jego miejsce zamieszkania – dodał John, podciągając nosem. – Działał w pojedynkę. Samochód należał do jego brata, który nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

 - Jedyną osobą, która widziała, jak porywacz czyhał na swoje ofiary był ochroniarz klubu na Regent Street – wtrącił Sherlock. – Widział mężczyznę tylko przez kilka sekund, ale przyznał, że jego taksówka kilka razy pod rząd pojawiała się pod klubem. Dość często odjeżdżała bez żadnego klienta. Nasz taksówkarz nigdy nie zabrał na przejażdżkę żadnego mężczyzny. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany, odjechał i nie pojawił się pod klubem nigdy więcej.

 - Macie dowód? – spytał Lestrade.

 - Sherlock poprosił o nagrania z kamer. – John spojrzał na Grega. - Spędziliśmy nad nimi wczorajszą noc i zeznania ochroniarza się potwierdziły.

 Lestrade pokiwał głową i uniósł powoli brwi ku górze, widząc jak Sherlock ostrożnie zbliżył rękę do skroni Johna, by delikatnie wytrzeć mu rozcięcie na skórze. Spotkał wzrok lekarza i obaj uśmiechnęli się pod nosem.

 - Chcesz mój szalik? – zaproponował Sherlock, widząc, jak John zadrżał. – Jest ci… zimno, więc…

 - Nie, w porządku – odparł tamten, machając ręką. – Wracajmy do domu, marzę o herbacie.

 - Ach, tak. – Sherlock odsunął się i spojrzał na Grega wyczekująco.

 - Jasne – westchnął inspektor, uśmiechając się. – Idźcie już. Dzięki za taksówkarza. Co byśmy bez was zrobili?

 John uniósł jedynie kącik ust i skinął głową w stronę inspektora.

 - Użyczyć wam radiowóz na drogę powrotną? – spytał Greg.

 - Nie, dzięki, złapiemy taksówkę. Jak podczas następnej sprawy, Sherlock nie odpisze ci po jedenastym smsie to znaczy, że Rogers jednak miał wspólnika.

 Lestrade skinął głową, uśmiechając się ostatni raz i odwrócił się, zostawiając ich samych. Sherlock zbliżył się krawężnika, unosząc rękę, by przywołać taksówkę. John czasem zastanawiał się, co ten człowiek posiadał w sobie za magnes, dzięki któremu każdy samochód stawał  na jego zawołanie. Zerknął na Sherlocka w momencie, gdy ten spojrzał na niego i gdy taksówka zatrzymała się przed nim, uniósł zaskoczony brwi. Detektyw otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. John odczekał chwilę i wtedy… Och. Sherlock musiał być dzisiaj w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, że przytrzymał mu drzwi. To nie tak, że nie troszczył się o niego, ale… Zazwyczaj obaj nie potrzebowali być wobec się aż nazbyt… czuli. Owszem, okazywali sobie uczucia, a zwłaszcza po tym, jak okazało się, że Sherlock był typem człowieka, który najzwyczajniej w życiu uwielbiał bliskość, lecz tylko ze strony Johna. Odkrycie, jak bardzo cenił momenty, gdy mógł wtulić się w Johna, było bardziej niż szokujące, ale też niezmiernie miłe i przyjemne.

 John wślizgnął się do taksówki pierwszy, sadowiąc się na siedzeniu i oparł głowę o szybę, przymykając powieki. Dzisiejszy dzień należał do wyjątkowo okropnych. Począwszy od zaspania do pracy, zostania ochlapanym przez jadący samochód z samego rana, po przychodnię pełną płaczących dzieci i zakatarzonych pacjentów. Zazwyczaj nie narzekał na swoją pracę, lecz dzisiejszy dzień po prostu nie mógł być udany. Zaczął się cholernie źle, upłynął cholernie źle, no a potem jeszcze sprawa, na którą zaciągnął go Sherlock i oberwanie w twarz.

 - Słyszałem, że Angelo serwuje dzisiaj coś specjalnego – odezwał się Sherlock.

 - Mhm.

 - Podobno ma nowe menu.

 - Mhm… Możemy wziąć coś na wynos, jeśli jesteś głodny.

 - Nie będę jeść sam! – obruszył się Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

 John powoli uchylił jedną powiekę i przekręcił głowę, by zerknąć na partnera. _Och_.

 - Wybacz, nie mam na nic ochoty, Sherlock. Nie marzę o niczym innym, jak o łóżku.

Lekarz nachylił się w jego stronę i przyłożył swoje wargi do zimnego policzka Sherlocka. Ujął jego dłoń i z powrotem opadł na swoje siedzenie. Spojrzał na mijane przez nich ulice, a jego powieki stały się cholernie ciężkie. Marzył o łóżku pachnącym Sherlockiem, z ciałem Sherlocka przyciśniętym do jego pleców i ciepłym oddechu owiewającym jego kark.

 - John, um… Możesz oprzeć… no wiesz.

 John powoli spojrzał na detektywa i uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz na kilka sekund. Z przyjemnością przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny i oparł swoją głowę na ramieniu Sherlocka. Poczuł oplatające go w pasie ramię i westchnął cicho.

 - Jesteś podejrzliwie kochany.

 - Nie jestem _kochany_ – mruknął Sherlock.

 - Jesteś. To… miłe.

 - Mhm.

 John uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wtulił mocniej w ramię Sherlocka. Poczuł delikatne muśnięcie warg na swoim czole, które rozlało niesamowicie cudowne uczucie ciepła w jego sercu. Sherlock zdecydowanie był tego wieczoru w dobrym humorze. Kilka minut później taksówka zatrzymała się na Baker Street. Sherlock zapłacił za jazdę i wysiadł pierwszy, czekając (!) na Johna, który zerknął na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Powoli zaczął podejrzewać, że coś było na rzeczy.

 Gdy obaj znaleźli się w mieszkaniu, Sherlock pomógł Johnowi zdjąć płaszcz i to przeważyło szalę.

 - Dobra, mów.

 Detektyw zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

 - Słucham?

 - Mów – westchnął John. – Co zrobiłeś?

 Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy, wpatrując się zdezorientowany w Johna.

 - Doceniam twoją zadziwiająco uroczą troskę, ale zazwyczaj ma ona niestety to drugie oblicze, które za każdym razem mówi mi, że coś zrobiłeś. Więc? Co zrobiłeś?

 - Nic… Na litość boską, tak trudno… - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – Są… Walentynki – mruknął.

 John uniósł oczy ku górze.

 - Jestem dumny, że umiesz korzystać z kalendarza, który wisi w kuchni, ale i tak się nie wymigasz, nawet jeśli są Walentynki. Nie obchodzimy ich, ciebie to nie obchodzi, Sherlock. – Lekarz spojrzał zmęczony na mężczyznę. – Słuchaj, nie mam humoru na… na to, co cokolwiek próbujesz zrobić.

 - Jestem… uprzejmy?

 - Ta, zwłaszcza, jeśli czegoś chcesz – westchnął John i machnął ręką. – Nieważne… Jeśli spaliłeś mi moje bokserki, jak ostatnim razem, zginiesz marno jutrzejszego ranka.

 Z tymi słowami opuścił salon, zostawiając Sherlocka, który nadal zdawał się być kompletnie zagubiony. Skierował się do ich sypialni, by wziąć piżamę. Ciepły prysznic i łóżko. To były priorytety. Nawet najgroźniejsi londyńscy kryminaliści mogli włamać się do ich mieszkania, a on zgodziłby się na wszystko, byle tylko móc pozostać w łóżku, będąc owiniętym w ciepłą pościel.

 Otworzył drzwi do sypialni, zapalając światło i… Zamarł.

 Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, myśląc, że się przewidział i ostrożnie przełknął ślinę. Powoli podszedł do ich łóżka, siadając na brzegu i spojrzał na leżącą na łóżku czarną kopertę, a obok niej długą czerwoną różę. Czy Sherlock naprawdę… Ale on… John był w szoku. Ostrożnie chwycił do ręki kopertę, widząc eleganckie pismo Sherlocka i dotknął opuszkami palców wypisane złotymi literami swoje imię i nazwisko. Powoli otworzył kopertę i zajrzał do środka. Wyjął z niej zdjęcie, które zostało przykryte przyczepioną do niego białą ozdobną kartką z bardzo krótkim przesłaniem. John wpatrzył się w nie zdumiony i powoli poczuł, jak na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Dotknął liter, które zostały ułożony w dwa proste słowa _Kocham cię_.

 John pokręcił głową, teraz już szczerząc się, jak zakochany nastolatek i ostrożnie odpiął kartkę, by spojrzeć na zdjęcie.

 - Och, Chryste – szepnął.

 Im dłużej John wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, tym bardziej obraz przed jego oczyma stawał się rozmazany. Ktoś inny mógłby uznać, że prezent walentynkowy w postaci zdjęcia rentgenowskiego czyjejś klatki piersiowej jest najbardziej absurdalnym i niedorzecznym, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

 Cóż… Nie dla Johna Watsona. Ten wiedział, że to, co dał mu Sherlock, było w jak najbardziej dosłowny sposób daniem mu swojego serca. John zamknął oczy. Był idiotą. Był tak cholernie wielkim idiotą. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? To całe zachowanie Sherlocka, jego troska, uprzejmość, a teraz prezent… Sherlock chciał w ten sposób, w ten swój cichy sposób, dać Johnowi walentynkę.

 John otworzył oczy, przypominając sobie, co przed chwilą powiedział Sherlockowi. Trzymając w dłoni zdjęci i kartkę, wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się w stronę salonu. Dostrzegł siedzącego przy stole detektywa, cicho stukającego coś w klawiaturę laptopa. Bez słowa podszedł do niego i przystanął u jego boku. Spojrzał na jego lewy profil i powoli wsunął swoją dłoń w aksamitne loki, wiedząc, że tym przyciągnie uwagę Sherlocka. Zauważył, jak mężczyzna przymknął powieki, wzdychając cicho. John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 - Sherlock – odezwał się cicho. – Przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że… Chryste, nie miałem pojęcia, że mam najcudowniejszego chłopaka na świecie.

 - Ty tylko… kartka – odparł Sherlock, lecz w środku poczuł się niezwykle miło połechtany. - I kawałek krzewu należącego do rodziny różowatych.

 John zaśmiał się czule.

 - To… idealne. Dziękuję. – Lekarz ujął podbródek Sherlocka i uniósł go ku górze, by spojrzeć na detektywa. – Nie wiedziałem, że obchodzimy Walentynki. Nie mam nic dla ciebie.

 - Jesteś tu – odparł Sherlock tak bardzo oczywistym tonem, że John uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny i podrapał mężczyznę za uchem.

 - Czyli nie spaliłeś moich bokserek?

 Sherlock uniósł kącik ust i objął Johna w pasie, wtulając twarz w sweter Johna.

 - Nie śmiałbym – odparł i opierając podbródek na brzuchu partnera, spojrzał na niego. – Chociaż swoją drogą i tak wolę cię bez nich.

 John zaśmiał serdecznie i nachylił w dół, by pocałować Sherlocka czule w usta. Nie wiedział, ile niespodzianek krył w sobie ten mężczyzna, ale zdecydowanie poświęciłby dla niego całe życie, by się dowiedzieć. Choć zapewne i tak zabrakłoby czasu na odkrycie ich wszystkich. Sherlock był zagadką nie do rozwiązania. Przynajmniej był jego własną zagadką.


End file.
